Dean's Death
by Dead Eyes Jade
Summary: For all of you who read Eyes of the Dead, by blahblahhobo, this is a little more about the day Jade's brother Dean died. it's not exactly anime, but it's from that story, writen by me, DeadEyesJade, in the flesh.


Jade sat quietly in the car, next to Dean, still thinking about the night before. Oh how she hated her mother's boyfriend, and her mother for leaving her with him.  
  
"We're here," said Dean as he stopped next to a nice area of green grass and rocks covered with moss. Jade and Dean came here every day before school. Jade headed over to her usual spot, a large moss-covered rock, lead down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Jade. Jade, wke up," Jade woke up to Dean shaking her shoulder. "It's time to go to school, come on."  
  
"I'm not going," Jade said plainly and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Come on. If you cut class again they'll call dad. He'll be really mad."  
  
"He's not my dad. Besides, I don't care what he thinks. I'm not afraid of him."  
  
"Come on, get up," said Dean, holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
Jade sighed and got off her rock, "oh, alright."  
  
Jade grabbed the doorknob, tood a deep breath and opened the door. She headed to her room to drop off her back pack. "Yes, he's not here," she said to herself; speaking, of course, about Richard, her mother's boyfriend. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and set off to find Dean. It wasn't long before she spotted him stumbling drunk along the railroad tracks. She let out a small sigh and started walking toward him. Dean began struggling with his boot, which was evidentally caughtin one of the railrouad tracks. She laughed softly to herself. Then her face went straight as she heard a distant bell. She turned her dead and saw a train speeding toward Dean. Dean spotted it too and began frantically trying to un-jam his foot. Jade dropped her half- eaten apple and rana fast as she could, her arms streched out in front of her; she had to get to him before the train did. But the train was moving fast and she seemed to be going so slow. She was a few feet away when Dean stopped tinckering with his boot and looked up at her, "Goodbye........be good for Rich."and a split second later the train made contact and Jade fell into a heep on the ground. She bagan to cry. Tears were pouring down her rosy cheekes for the first time in years. They formed a puddle in the grass next to her. She slowly heaved herslf off the ground and slumped over onto a bridge. She swung her legs over the railing and stood on the two inches of boards that were accesable. She looked down at the river below, sighed and let herself fall. She raced towards the freound, the air blowing through her full, auburn hair. Right before she hit the water, she thought of Dean's face and she smiled. Jade opened her eyes. There was a man leaning over her, dabbing her face with a wet rag. "Who are you? Where am I?" Jade asked frieghtened. She jumped to her feet, stumbled and nearly fell into river.  
  
"I'm George. Are you okay?"  
  
Everything came flodding back: Dean, the train, the bridge. "I would have been okay. If you hadn't saved me! You did save me, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did," said george, shocked at her anger. "You hit your head on a rock when you gell. You were unconsious. You almost drown. I couldn't leave you to die."  
  
"Well, you should have. I would have been batter off dead. Where an I anyways?" she shot at him, speaking harshly.  
  
"This is my home," he said, gesturing around.  
  
"Oh, a hobo," Jade said under her breath.  
  
"Not that it's any of my buisness, but how did you fall of that bridge? And why are you so upset?"  
  
"Your right, it's not your buisness. All I can say is, life's a bitch. A dirty, mean, uncaring, fuck you over, bitch." Her eyes swelled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She turned away from George and dabed her eyes on the coler of her shirt. Then, without warning, she walked away, down the stream. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to go somewhere.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" George yelled after her. When she didn't answer he ran to catch up with her. "You really should stay here for a while, you got a cuncusion, and you might black out again or something."  
  
"Leave me alone," said Jade, coldly.  
  
"But you could be seriously hurt," said George, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
This was obviously the wrong thing for George to do. Jade whipped around and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't fucking touch me. And didn't I tell you to leave me the fuck alone?" she turned and walked even faster on her path to nowhere. George sat on the ground, his hand on his cheek where Jade had slapped him, and just watched her leave.  
  
It was dark outside when Jade finally desided to go home. She opened the door to find a drunk Richard.  
  
"Where were you, you worthless bitch? The kitchen is dirty," Richard shot at her.  
  
"None of your fucking buisness. Clean it your self you drunk fuck," and with that she headed off to her room, but her caught her by the arm on her way.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that. You worthless piece of shit," he said, staring at her through his blood shot eyes.  
  
"I'll talk to you how ever I fucking feel like it. Don't fucking touch me!" she punched him as hard as she could across his face with her free hand. He fell to the floor holding a bloody nose.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled, and made to get up. But Jade was too fast. She kicked him hard between the legs, then ran past him into the kitchen. He was squirming in pain on the floor and still struggling to get up. Jade grabbed an empty bottle of whiskey and just as he was stumbling to his feet, hit him over the head with it. He fell to the floor, unconsious. Jade ran to her room, packed up her things and left for Shuya's house. They had just met, but she knew she could trust him. 


End file.
